Autour des cicatrices du passé
by pona
Summary: ayant choisi pour ma fic Harry Potter et les cicatrices du passé le point de vue de harry, certains passages sont passés sous silence. en voici quelques uns qui me tiennent à coeur.
1. Etre père

Tout d'abord un très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé Harry Potter et les cicatrices du passé.

_Etant donné que dans cette fic, il n'est censé n'y avoir que le point de vue de Harry, beaucoup de passages sont totalement passés sous silence. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de vous donner quelques chapitres avec d'autres points de vue. Pour les deux ou trois premiers, j'ai déjà l'idée mais pour les autres, s'il y a un moment de la fic que vous voudriez voir selon un certain point de vue, prévenez-moi et je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose. _

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

Etre père.

Sirius se retrouva face contre terre sans savoir où il était ni d'où il venait, pas plus que quand il était et encore moins comment il était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'à ce moment là, il était allongé sur un sol herbeux et que le soleil qui commençait à décliner était encore chaud. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait plus tôt. Il se rappela vaguement son combat contre Bellatrix au ministère et sa chute à travers… à travers ce truc. Et c'était tout. Et cela semblait si lointain…

Sirius se releva sur les coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui l'entourait. De l'herbe. Rien que de l'herbe à perte de vue. Et des corps. Son cerveau s'arrêta sur cette dernière pensée. Des corps ! Il se releva brutalement, grimaçant à cause de son corps endolori. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Sirius s'approcha du corps le plus proche. C'était un homme et il avait l'air inconscient. Sirius le retourna délicatement pour voir son visage. Il était brun, les cheveux décoiffés et avait des lunettes. Harry ! pensa Sirius. Mais un Harry qui aurait pris plus de vingt ans ! Sirius observa ses mains, ses pieds, toutes les parties de son propre corps qu'il pouvait voir sans difficulté. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris vingt ans. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais tout de même…

L'homme papillonna des paupières, ramenant vers lui l'attention de Sirius. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux non pas verts mais marrons…

James ! s'écria Sirius, manquant tomber à la renverse.

Son cri semblait avoir réveillé les deux autres personnes et sous ses yeux ébahis, Sirius reconnut Lily et Circé.

Oh Merlin ! Je dois être mort !

Je ne crois pas répondit doucement Circé en se relevant.

Dites, en quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda Lily qui observait les autres.

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

La dernière fois que j'ai pu voir un calendrier, nous étions en juin 1996, finit par répondre Sirius en se demandant combien de temps était passé depuis ce moment là. Et que s'était-il passé ? Harry allait-il bien ? Et Rémus ?

Sirius se sentait nauséeux et migraineux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. S'il pouvait admettre que le voile qu'il avait traversé l'avait conduit ailleurs, comment James, Lily et Circé pouvaient-ils être vivants ? Ils étaient morts ! Voldemort les avait tués ! C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé…

Vous ne devriez pas être morts ? finit-il par demander en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Voldemort nous a tenus prisonniers dans une sorte d'arche, expliqua Circé. Nous sommes considérés comme morts ?

Sirius hocha la tête puis demanda des précisions sur l'arche. C'était bien la même chose à travers laquelle il était passé. Mais comment avait-elle pu atterrir au ministère ? Décidément, il se passait de drôle de choses !

Comment… comment va Harry ? demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète.

Bien ! Enfin je suppose. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait bien ! En fait non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au ministère avec des amis à lui, dans un piège tendu par Voldemort et entouré de mangemorts mais l'Ordre venait d'arriver. Ils ont dû arranger les choses…

Lily et James avaient retenu leur respiration.

Et comment se sort mon petit garçon maintenant que tu n'es plus avec lui ? Enfin, ce ne doit plus être un petit garçon…

Je n'ai jamais eu sa garde, murmura Sirius.

Pardon ? demandèrent en même temps James et Lily.

J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu la garde de Harry, répéta Sirius, la tête baissée. C'est ta sœur qui l'a eue…

Quoi ! s'écria Lily.

Et elle ne s'est pas bien occupée de lui d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda James. Tu es son parrain.

J'étais à Azkaban…

La voix de Sirius était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

A Azkaban ! s'horrifièrent James et Lily. Mais pourquoi…

Parce que Sirius a été accusé d'avoir tué une dizaine de moldus, Peter Pettigrow et d'être le traître qui vous avait vendu à Voldemort, répondit Circé.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, arborant tous les trois des expressions chargées d'incompréhension mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sirius dont l'esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus.

Voldemort ne m'a pas… enfermé dans l'arche tout de suite. Il ne l'a fait qu'une dizaine de mois après James et Lily.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Voldemort a été quasiment anéanti par Harry ! s'écria Sirius.

Circé lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de placer une main sur sa bouche.

Oh Merlin ! Tu ne sais pas…

Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre.

Cette nuit-là, Voldemort s'est dédoublé. Une partie de lui a attaqué James et Lily, l'autre m'a enlevé et conduit dans un de ses manoirs. Oh Merlin Sirius ! J'ai accouché. Tu as une fille !

La femme était prête à fondre en larmes.

Enfin si elle est toujours vivante…

Sirius n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Son cerveau avait bloqué à la phrase précédente. Il avait une fille ! Il avait une fille et il ne le savait pas ! Et il ne la connaissait pas ! Il ne l'avait même jamais vue ! Et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue… Il avait une fille !

Pourquoi… commença-t-il, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

Voldemort voulait une héritière, dit Circé, se mordant les lèvres.

Sirius avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Sa respiration était coupée et sa poitrine était enserrée dans un étau qui se serrait de plus en plus pour l'étouffer…

Sirius ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta James en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Sirius sortit doucement du brouillard où les révélations de Circé l'avaient plongé. Apparemment, il était vivant. Et libre. Il devait se secouer. Maintenant, il avait un véritable but dans la vie, il devait retrouver sa fille, son enfant. Et s'il le fallait, il l'arracherait aux griffes de Voldemort ! Devrait-il combattre tous ses mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il retrouverait son enfant ! Il s'en fit la promesse !

Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? finit-il par demander dans un murmure.

Eridan. Je l'ai appelée Eridan. C'est le nom d'une constellation. Je sais que dans ta famille, c'était une habitude de donner des noms d'étoiles… Comme ça, elle était vraiment ta fille…

Eridan. Elle s'appelait Eridan. Il avait une fille et elle s'appelait Eridan… Il aimait bien ce nom. Il sonnait bien.

Sirius se secoua. Il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par les émotions et il fallait agir avec ordre et méthode. Il faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux à cette idée. Ordre et méthode… c'était tellement loin de lui. Mais c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Il essaya de trouver ce qu'aurait fait le sage Rémus à sa place.

Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne sait où nous nous trouvons.

Il ne reçut que quelques grimaces dépitées.

Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à rencontrer quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourra nous permettre de savoir où nous nous trouvons. Et quand nous sommes…

Et après, où irons-nous ? demanda Lily. A Poudlard ?

Vu la température et la végétation, je dirais que nous sommes en été, remarqua Circé. Poudlard doit être fermée…

Nous irons square Grimmaurd, répondit Sirius.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent de drôles de regards.

Pourquoi là-bas ? demanda James.

C'était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, avant que je ne passe le voile. J'y ai passé presque un an. Comme j'étais un fugitif, je ne pouvais pas vraiment sortir…

Mais à quoi pensait donc Dumbledore ! s'exclama James, un accent de colère dans la voix.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il s'étonnait de son calme et de son désintérêt pour cette question. Mais c'était peu important par rapport à Eridan. Et à Harry.

Harry a passé les vacances avec toi au moins ? demanda Lily.

Pas vraiment. Dumbledore voulait qu'il reste chez ta sœur…

Devant les regards chargés d'incompréhension et de colère, Sirius entreprit de leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur Harry et sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les années où ils avaient été considérés comme morts.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit village moldu. Manifestement, ils se trouvaient à la pointe la plus au sud de l'Angleterre, à quelques kilomètres à peine de la mer. Un journal dans un kiosque leur donna la date du jour : c'était le dix août 1997.

Harry a eu dix-sept ans il y a quelques jours à peine, murmura Lily. Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme et la seule image que j'ai de lui, c'est celle d'un petit bébé d'un peu plus d'un an…

C'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit Sirius. Malgré tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus, il est resté quelqu'un de bien. Vous pouvez être fiers de lui !

Lily lui répondit par un faible sourire.

Maintenant, transplanons square Grimmaurd. Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit ?

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le numéro 12. Sirius s'arrêta, perturbé.

Vous pouvez voir la porte ? demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

Bien sûr. Tous les sorciers peuvent la voir ! répondit James en jetant un regard inquiet à celui qui était son meilleur ami.

Dumbledore était le gardien du secret de cet endroit…

Manifestement, il ne l'est plus, remarqua Circé. On entre ?

Sirius hésita puis frappa trois coups. Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa et il crut que la maison était vide. Puis, alors qu'il allait frapper à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une baguette fut pointée vers eux.

Rogue ! s'écria Sirius en voyant l'homme qui tenait la baguette. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici !

Rogue les regardait ébahi, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius le voyait perdre totalement ses moyens. Sans doute que le fait qu'ils étaient censés être tous les quatre morts y était pour beaucoup. Il finit pourtant par se reprendre et tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa cape, sans plus leur prêter attention.

D'abord interdits par cette attitude, les quatre autres restèrent immobiles puis après un échange de regard, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Rogue ! s'écriaient-ils. Mais à quoi tu joues !

Ils finirent par le retrouver dans la cuisine, accroupi devant la cheminée. Sur le chemin, Sirius avait pu constater qu'un calme étonnant régnait dans la maison et qu'il y avait de nombreuses modifications mais il décida de s'en soucier plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait comprendre ce que faisait Rogue.

Rémus ! Rémus ! appelait le professeur de potion à travers la cheminée.

La tête de Rémus apparut au milieu des flammes. Il avait les traits tirés et de gros cernes sous les yeux. Pourtant la pleine lune était loin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es devenu fou ? demanda le loup-garou à Rogue.

Viens tout de suite !

Quoi ? Mais…

Rogue le saisit à travers la cheminée et le tira vers lui. Rémus s'écroula devant l'âtre.

Mais tu es devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Rogue fit un geste vers les quatre autres qui n'avaient pas bougé. Rémus leva lentement les yeux vers eux.

Oh… Mer… lin…

Et Rogue le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Dire que Sirius ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait était un bel euphémisme mais il parvint à garder à peu près la tête froide et à attendre sans rien casser que Rémus se relève. Le loup-garou était toujours aussi abasourdi et semblait peiner à croire qu'ils étaient réels. Il finit pourtant par se secouer et, sans détourner son regard d'eux, il demanda à Rogue :

Tu crois que leurs retours sont dus à ce qu'ils ont fait ?

La coïncidence est troublante…

Alors tu crois qu'Il est mort ?

En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui là-bas…

Sirius ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient et à voir la tête des trois autres, il n'était pas le seul.

Tu ne m'offres guère d'espoir ! reprocha Rémus.

Je l'ai déjà crû mort une fois et je ne tiens pas à être encore une fois déçu…

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ! s'énerva Sirius.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et vers les trois autres.

Oh désolé, murmura Rémus. Je suppose que vous voulez les voir…

Les ? cria presque Sirius.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent mi-affolés mi-compatissants.

Circé, commença un Rémus bredouillant, tu lui as dit…

Je sais que j'ai une fille ! Si c'est ta question…

Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Tu veux dire qu'Eridan est ici, avec vous ? demanda Circé, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

Rogue et Rémus échangèrent un regard.

C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, murmura Rémus. Mais elle était à Poudlard cette année, et ici jusqu'à ce matin…

N'oublies pas de remercier Dumbledore à ce sujet ! cracha Rogue à Sirius.

Sirius tourna un regard étonné vers le maître des potions. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait évoquer Dumbledore avec autant de colère et de mépris.

Vous pouvez nous expliquer ! ordonna Circé.

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rogue le coupa.

Pour faire vite, Eridan est entrée à Poudlard directement en sixième année, ne me demandez pas pourquoi en sixième je n'en sais rien ! Il ne m'a pas été difficile de savoir qui elle était bien qu'elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Et apparemment, elle était venue voir Dumbledore l'année précédente… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Black ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Pour résumer, elle est devenue amie avec Harry et ses amis, ils ont passé l'année à se battre contre différents monstres, ils ont fini par apprendre qui était Eridan et la vérité sur Voldemort…

Sirius jeta un drôle de regard vers Rogue. Depuis quand l'ancien mangemort appelait-il son ancien maître par son nom ?

Et elle a appris qui était son père et j'avais fait venir Rémus à Poudlard pour qu'il la voie. On va couper sur la visite de Voldemort à Poudlard. Rémus et moi avons passé l'été ici avec Eridan puisque Dumbledore a déménagé le QG de l'Ordre, Harry nous a rejoint dès ses dix-sept ans…

Sirius espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop ahuri mais il en doutait. Ce n'était pas tant la mention des monstres et de la venue de Voldemort, il savait que son filleul était doué pour s'attirer des ennuis et si sa fille avait pris quelque chose de lui, elle devait aussi être assez douée dans ce domaine. Mais Rogue n'était-il pas en train de dire qu'il s'était occupé d'Eridan, qu'il savait être sa fille, à lui qu'il détestait, et à Circé qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment plus, et cela de son propre chef ? Il comprenait pour Rémus mais Rogue ! Il s'était manifestement passé beaucoup de choses pendant son absence…

Hier, nous étions au ministère mais il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts alors j'ai renvoyé Eridan et Harry ici…

Et quand nous sommes revenus, ils avaient disparu et il ne restait qu'une lettre disant qu'ils étaient partis combattre Voldemort, compléta Rémus.

Un cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sirius. Combattre Voldemort ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à faire une chose pareille ? Et qu'était-il arrivé ? Pitié Merlin, Dieu et tout ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi connaître ma fille ! supplia Sirius dans sa tête. Je vous en prie ! Laissez-la-moi…

Sirius se força à se calmer et il put ainsi entendre les hoquets de frayeur et les sanglots étouffés des autres. Pas ça, je vous en supplie !

Nous les avons retrouvés au milieu d'un champ de ruines… continua Rémus.

Mais la voix du loup-garou se brisa et il sembla incapable de continuer sous les regards des quatre parents.

Voldemort a manifestement disparu et nous les avons conduits à Sainte-Mangouste, dit brutalement Rogue.

Ils sont vivants ? demanda James, l'émotion transparaissant dans le son de sa voix.

Oui mais ils sont inconscients et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé ni comment les soigner, répondit doucement Rogue et, pour une fois, Sirius ne nota aucun sarcasme dans sa voix.

Je suppose que vous voulez les voir. Je prends les affaires que j'étais venu chercher pour eux et nous vous y conduirons… Nous préviendrons Dumbledore plus tard…

Sirius essaya de porter son regard en dehors de Rogue. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu de la compassion dans la voix de l'ancien mangemort et ennemi d'enfance ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

Rogue disparut de la pièce puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de valises. Entre temps, nul n'avait bougé ni parlé. Rémus les fixait et il semblait sur le point de tomber à nouveau dans les pommes. Rogue le secoua avec douceur. Sirius décida de ne plus se poser de questions sur l'attitude du professeur le plus craint et détesté de Poudlard, cela n'avait pas d'importance… Rémus parut reprendre un peu ses esprits et il se dirigea vers la cheminée, une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main.

Au fait Black, tu seras content d'apprendre que ta fille est à Gryffondor !

Rémus laissa échapper un léger rire.

Ce dont tous les Gryffondors se félicitent parce que les cours de potions sont devenus beaucoup plus vivables depuis ! s'exclama Rémus en souriant.

Geuh ! fut la seule chose que produisit le cerveau de Sirius.

Allons-y ! ordonna Rogue en s'engouffrant dans la cheminée.

Durant le cours temps que dura le voyage par cheminée et dans l'hôpital, Sirius faillit mille fois faire demi-tour. Il était terrorisé et il lui sembla n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur que ce jour-là, ce jour où il allait rencontrer sa fille. Sa petite fille qui était déjà presque une adulte… Qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ignorait l'existence quelques heures plus tôt encore. Et elle n'avait appris qu'elle était sa fille que peu de temps auparavant aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire dans un cas comme celui-là ? Si quelqu'un connaissait la réponse ou, mieux encore, avait un manuel pour expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire, il était preneur !

Ses jambes tremblaient et il se surprit à se triturer les mains. Il n'osait pas parler, craignant trop d'être incapable de prononcer un son ou de bégayer. Voir même de pousser un cri et de partir en courant. Il se contentait de fixer le sol, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder les autres. Eprouvaient-ils la même chose que lui ? Ou le trouvaient-ils ridicule ?

Ils furent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre. Sirius cessa de respirer. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et entra, immédiatement suivi par Rémus. Sirius ne put voir si les autres eurent un mouvement de recul tant il était terrorisé. Il s'étonna d'avoir franchi la porte. Manifestement, son corps agissait indépendamment de son esprit. C'était probablement mieux… sinon il se serait écroulé.

Il finit enfin par lever les yeux. Il aperçut un premier lit où se trouvait Harry. Il observa quelques minutes le jeune homme. Il reposait, plus pâle que la mort, dans une immobilité cadavérique… Sirius réussit à prendre une respiration et avança vers le second lit.

Il fut bientôt juste à côté et son regard ne pouvait quitter la jeune fille qui y reposait dans le même état que Harry. Elle avait l'air si tranquille, si paisible.

Sirius tomba à genoux et le bruit qu'il fit en heurtant le sol fit se tourner les autres vers lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il approcha une main tremblante du visage qui, bien qu'inconnu, lui était si familier. Il effleura la longue chevelure brune, caressa timidement les joues si pâles, redessinant la courbe et les contours du visage.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Rémus qui pris d'une certaine frénésie, avait entamé de leur donner le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait sur Eridan et Harry. Mais Sirius ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Une étrange sensation résonnait dans la moindre cellule de son corps, la moindre parcelle de son être. Une drôle d'émotion, un sentiment bizarre et nouveau.

Alors c'était donc cela… Ce sentiment de bonheur absolu et de crainte pour autrui… Plus fort que pour n'importe qui d'autre… C'était donc cela… être père.

FIN


	2. Rédemption

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. Voici un nouveau point de vue, un peu étrange peut-être. Bonne lecture !_

Rédemption.

Séverus Rogue se dirigea vers sa salle de cours avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle et un moral encore plus bas que les années précédentes. Il aurait bien traîné les pieds et fait grève pour montrer son mal être mais il était tellement habitué à jouer le méchant professeur de potion, terreur des élèves et personne à éviter pour les adultes de Poudlard, son comportement et son attitude étaient tellement ancrés dans son esprit que Séverus se retrouva à marcher vers les cachots de sa démarche silencieuse et avec une grimace ironique.

C'était sa vie qui était ironique. Une véritable farce depuis sa naissance ! Une belle erreur… Pas la première qu'avait fait sa mère, soit dit en passant. Elle aurait déjà dû éviter d'épouser son père, un moldu qui les avait détestés quand il avait su que sa mère et lui étaient des sorciers. Eh oui, contrairement à la croyance populaire, le vil Serpentard qu'il était n'était pas un sang-pur. Encore une évidence qui tombait ! C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que tuer et faire souffrir ne lui convenait pas. C'était méprisable et il était méprisable. Pitoyable. Minable ! Et puis il y avait eu Dumbledore. Séverus estimait généralement le directeur de Poudlard pour sa capacité à offrir une seconde chance à ceux qui le méritaient le moins, même s'il trouvait aussi cette attitude stupide. Et même si le professeur Dumbledore l'exaspérait au plus haut point lorsqu'il partait dans ses délires de sucreries et dans son aimons-nous les uns les autres. Séverus Rogue n'aimait personne et personne ne l'aimait. C'était sans doute mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait de toute façon. Il était devenu espion pour Dumbledore mais cela ne changeait rien. Ce n'était que sa juste punition pour ses crimes et il n'avait pas fini de payer. Il ne finirait jamais de payer !

Séverus étouffa un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus que son premier cours de l'année se passe avec les sixièmes années ? Sixièmes années dans lesquelles se trouvaient cinq Gryffondors : la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout perfection, Weasley numéro six, Longdubat ou Je-Suis-Une-Catastrophe-En-Potions-Mais-Je-M'acharne… D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu avoir efforts exceptionnels à ces BUSEs celui-là ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours depuis le début de sa première année sans faire exploser au moins un chaudron ! Séverus savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi mais il s'en fichait. La mauvaise foi faisait partie de son costume comme ses robes noires et austères. Et puis il y avait Saint Potter, Survivant et Sauveur du monde, tellement semblable à son père…

Décidément, il fallait que quelque chose change ou il allait devenir fou. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà… En tout cas, il était perdu, définitivement perdu. Et damné !

Rogue arriva devant sa salle de classe. Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés, les Serpentards clairement éloignés des membres des trois autres maisons, dans un silence qui montrait que ses élèves le craignaient toujours autant. Séverus Rogue ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Taisez-vous ! dit-il de sa voix basse qui faisait toujours son effet sur les élèves. Etant donné que seul un nombre ridiculement faible d'élèves ont réussi à obtenir optimal à leurs buses de potion, le directeur a tenu à ce que je continue à enseigner à une bande d'ignares la délicate préparation des potions…

Séverus étouffa un soupir. Le professeur Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte que depuis sa première année d'enseignement, il cherchait à ne plus avoir aucun élève à partir de la sixième année ou, au moins, à ne plus avoir de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles !

Les Serpentards ricanèrent à ses paroles mais Séverus fut étonné de ne pas entendre les ricanements de Drago Malfoy. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au jeune homme. Celui-ci était parfaitement calme et avait l'air totalement en dehors des autres élèves. Séverus fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au prince des Serpentards. Déjà la veille, il s'était étonné de ne recevoir aucune plainte par rapport à son comportement envers les premières années. A croire que le jeune homme s'était acheté une conscience ! Séverus repoussa cette idée. Il devait préparer quelque chose, c'était tout ! Pourtant… Après tout Malfoy et Prince étaient les deux seuls Serpentards qui avaient obtenu des optimals à leurs BUSEs de potions et c'était les deux seuls qui ne riaient pas. Pour Prince, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, la fille se positionnait clairement contre le Lord noir et au-dessus des rivalités stupides inter-maisons. Séverus se rappelait encore les mots qu'elle avait adressés à Malfoy deux ans plus tôt. Et elle n'avait absolument pas l'air gêné quand elle s'était aperçue que Séverus était là. Une véritable Serpentard mais pas du genre que le Seigneur des ténèbres appréciait.

Que ces élèves soient prévenus ! dit Séverus de sa voix narquoise, afin de continuer son rôle de professeur partial à tendances sadiques. Je ne changerai certainement pas mes cours pour m'adapter au niveau déplorable de ceux qui ont réussi à rester dans ma classe par des procédés qui n'ont certainement rien à voir avec leurs compétences dans le noble art des potions… Maintenant que les choses ont été clarifiées, je me vois dans l'obligation de signaler que les élèves qui ne seront pas même capable d'obtenir un A à leurs devoirs ou leurs potions devront me rendre un devoir supplémentaire. Et pour ceux qui collectionneraient les D, autant qu'ils sachent que je serai ravi de leur trouver des retenues… A partir de là, ceux qui désirent quitter ma classe peuvent le faire, je leur laisse cinq minutes pour sortir. Après, je considérerai toute absence non justifiée comme passible de retenue, de longues heures de retenue…

Séverus arbora son sourire je-suis-un-psychopathe-parce-que-je-le-vaut-bien dans l'espoir de terroriser suffisamment ses élèves pour qu'ils prennent tous la poudre d'escampette. Il darda particulièrement son regard vers les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Il savait par avance que les Serdaigles considéraient ses paroles comme un défi à leur intelligence, comme Granger d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas dans cette maison la Miss je sais tout ! Et pour les Serpentards, il se devait de les épargner, même si ce n'était qu'un ramassis de crétins décérébrés et futurs tatoués, pour ne pas trahir son rôle de partialité chronique. Evidement, ce fut vain. Bien qu'il ait vu maints Poufsouffles trembler, bien que Longdubat, Weasley et Potter aient jeté des regards vers la porte, aucun ne bougea. Une insulte mourut sur les lèvres de Séverus. Il fallait qu'il se calme les nerfs sur quelque chose…

Le regard de Séverus se porta sur la feuille d'appel. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela les deux nouveaux. Il y avait bien sûr le fils Lestrange qui était dans sa maison. Séverus frémit rien que d'y penser. Le gosse avait l'air aussi cinglé et dangereux que sa mère. Un véritable psychopathe lui ! Séverus n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver coincé sans baguette dans une pièce avec lui. A vrai dire, rien que sa présence lui donnait des sueurs froides. Comme sa mère… Séverus ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il préférait mille fois devoir donner des cours d'occlumencie à Potter que de devoir s'approcher du moindre membre de cette famille de bouchers cannibales ! Mais il y avait l'autre nouveau… la Gryffondor. Séverus sourit de son sourire carnassier. Elle était tombée dans la mauvaise maison, tant pis pour elle ! Elle lui permettrait au moins de calmer ses nerfs…

Tiens, tiens, je vois que nous avons des nouveaux, dit-il. Très bien, voyons cela… Droujes, dans quelles sortes de potions doit-on nécessairement utiliser de la lyssa ?

Séverus se doutait que personne ne pouvait répondre à sa question. Cela touchait beaucoup trop à la magie noire pour que même Miss parfaite puisse répondre. Peut-être Malfoy père en avait-il parlé à son fils mais Séverus en doutait. Lucius se souciait peu de son fils du moment que celui-ci se comportait comme le petit enfoiré qu'il voulait qu'il soit.

La lyssa est utilisée dans les potions de confusion. Couplé avec des fois de chauve-souris, elle permet de décupler la force et la colère. Mais son utilisation la plus fréquente consiste en la fabrication de potions de Furfolie qui provoque une paranoïa telle chez celui qui la boit qu'elle peut le conduire à tuer ses proches. Evidement, cette potion relève de la magie noire…

Séverus fut tellement étonné quand la fille prit la parole qu'il leva la tête pour la fixer. Et là, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait rêver ! Cela devenait grave s'il commençait à avoir des illusions. Et pourtant… Cette ressemblance ne pouvait pas être un hasard ! Certes, elle n'était pas le portrait craché de l'un ou de l'autre mais un mélange facilement reconnaissable. Mais avaient-ils eu un enfant ? Ils savaient qu'ils avaient été ensemble un certain temps mais jusqu'à quand ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était jamais soucié de leurs histoires d'amour. Etait-ce possible ? Et si cela l'était, pourquoi maintenant ?

Séverus était si perturbé qu'il se rendit à peine compte que la majorité de ses étudiants avait poussé un cri au mot de magie noire et que le groupe des Gryffondors bavardait.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait, Séverus bredouilla que c'était exact et accorda cinq points à Gryffondor.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs secondes pour comprendre la surprise présente sur tous les visages et surtout ceux des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Pour la première fois en quinze ans d'enseignement, il venait d'accorder cinq points à Gryffondor. Mais Séverus s'en fichait. C'était tellement ironique !

Il fallait qu'il sache ! Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution :

Mademoiselle Droujes, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant, que tout le monde prépare la potion dont les ingrédients sont inscrits au tableau. Et en silence !

Séverus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et, les yeux dans le vague, il oublia presque qu'il se trouvait dans sa salle de classe, devant ses élèves. Elèves qui se gardèrent bien de lui rappeler leur présence.

Pressé d'avoir une conversation avec la jeune fille, Séverus laissa partir ses élèves sans se soucier de leurs potions ni de donner des devoirs. De toute manière, les trois quarts des potions semblaient ratées et cela lui éviterait d'avoir encore à corriger les torchons que ses élèves lui rendraient. Et il pourrait toujours se rattraper la prochaine fois !

En voyant Potter qui s'apprêtait à sortir, il se rappela les ordres de Dumbledore et appela le garçon :

Potter ! Venez ici !

Il ne restait plus que la nouvelle élève dans la salle. Elle rangeait ses affaires sans sembler prêter attention à Potter et lui.

Vous viendrez à mon bureau ce soir, vers onze heures, avec votre cape d'invisibilité ça vous évitera de vous faire remarquer, chuchota-t-il en vérifiant que personne d'autre que Potter ne pouvait l'entendre. Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je continue à vous donner des cours d'occlumencie…

Séverus se renfrogna à cette idée mais il parvint à garder son impassibilité habituelle. Rien ne lui serait donc jamais épargné ! Il fit signe de partir à Potter mais le garçon semblait peu décidé à obéir. Pour changer ! Il insista d'un regard noir qui fit se rapetisser le garçon. Pas qu'il ait jamais été très grand d'ailleurs !

Eridan ! Nous t'attendons dans la salle commune ! lança Potter avant de partir.

Séverus étouffa un grognement. Ils étaient déjà amis. A croire que c'était dans les gênes !

La jeune fille s'approcha de son bureau. Séverus lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait tout à fait stupide maintenant et il avait l'air malin à rester silencieux devant l'élève qu'il avait convoquée. Il cherchait désespérément comment l'amener à ce qu'il voulait savoir quand la jeune fille le coupa dans ses pensées.

Vous portez la marque de Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas une question et Séverus n'arrivait pas à déterminer le ton sur lequel elle avait lancé cette phrase. Par contre le mépris qui accompagnait le nom du Lord noir était clairement perceptible.

La fille le fixait dans les yeux sans sembler pour autant le regarder. Séverus se sentait étrange, mal à l'aise certainement.

Vous êtes un espion !

Il y avait de la surprise dans la voix de la fille.

Vous le trompez depuis plus de quinze ans !

La fille lui souriait et cela semblait si étrange à Séverus que c'est à peine s'il comprit qu'elle avait, sans faire de légilimancie, lut dans ses pensées. Certes, il n'avait absolument pas cherché à fermer son esprit tant il était surpris et sa première remarque l'avait immédiatement fait penser à son rôle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais quand même !

Comment… comment savez-vous que j'ai la marque ?

Voilà qu'il bredouillait à présent ! Devant une gamine ! Qu'il était censé interroger…

L'adolescente parut hésiter. Finalement, elle fit glisser l'encolure de son pull, révélant son épaule et sur celle-ci, incrustée dans la chair, l'ignoble marque des Ténèbres.

Séverus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. C'était de plus en plus fou !

Il parvint tout de même à se remettre et remarqua enfin ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux : la marque n'était pas exactement semblable à la sienne, le serpent était un basilique… et la marque semblait beaucoup trop ancienne pour que cela concorde.

Quand… quand vous a-t-il fait cette marque ?

Il y a une douzaine d'années…

Séverus ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible ! Voldemort n'était plus rien à cette époque ! Comment aurait-il pu marquer qui que ce soit ? Et c'était encore une enfant, il y a une douzaine d'années quel âge devait-elle avoir !

Il voulait une héritière…

Une héritière. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé.

Vous êtes la fille de Circé ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle est morte. Il l'a tuée… Vous l'avez connue ?

Elle était à Serpentard, dans la même année que moi. Et votre père…

Je ne sais pas qui il est. Il ne me l'a jamais dit…

Séverus peina à ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. Elle ne savait pas ! Mais lui si… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était trop difficile. Il se sentait incapable de lui donner le nom de son père pour lui dire ensuite qu'il était mort deux mois plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il… ce devait être le Lord Noir. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

Comment a-t-il pu vous faire cette marque ? Il était censé être quasiment anéanti…

Séverus écouta les explications de la jeune fille. Elle parlait d'un ton qu'elle voulait sans émotion mais Séverus avait une bien plus grande expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine et il n'avait aucun mal à remarquer la peur, la colère et la douleur. De temps en temps, il posait une question pour lui demander des précisions mais cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perdu son air impassible. Et au cours des paroles de la fille, son visage s'était décomposé, il avait pâli et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait senti son cœur qu'il croyait profondément fossilisé, se serrer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être aussi fou aussi… cruel ! Ce n'était que des enfants ! C'était sa petite-fille ! C'était… Comment avait-il pu un jour le suivre ? Comment avait-il pu encenser une telle créature ?

Il a fait quoi ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Qu'a fait Dumbledore ?

La fille sursauta légèrement à son cri.

Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir ailleurs quand je suis venue le voir pour la première fois en juin 1995, répéta l'adolescente.

Séverus se força à ne pas écraser son poing sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était totalement absurde ! Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas… Mais il était censé donner une seconde chance à tout le monde ! C'était Dumbledore ! Pourquoi pas à elle ! Ce n'était qu'une petite fille ! Elle avait juste besoin d'aide… L'esprit de Séverus sursauta à cette pensée. Elle avait juste besoin d'aide. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de qui que ce soit ? Depuis quand avait-il envie… d'aider quelqu'un ?

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air un peu confus. Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Séverus fut étonné de constater qu'elle n'essayait pas de lire dans son esprit. Sans doute était-ce difficile et fatiguant mais il avait surtout l'impression que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Peut-être estimait-elle que lire dans l'esprit d'un mangemort n'était pas grave mais que cela l'était dans celui d'un mangemort repenti…

Séverus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment dire à l'adolescente qu'il voulait l'aider. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit ce genre de chose. S'il l'avait seulement dit un jour…

Soudain la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et serra ses mains contre son corps.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez aux mains ?

Son ton inquiet l'étonna lui-même.

Rien. Ce n'est rien…

N'en croyant rien, Séverus lui attrapa les mains assez brusquement. Il savait que si, comme il le pensait, elle avait quelque chose aux mains, cela n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. Mais il fallait qu'il sache et il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle se mordait toujours les lèvres et Séverus devinait que c'était autant de douleur que de gêne. Il arracha presque ses gants et faillit pousser un hurlement. Il avait lâché ses mains et elle en profita pour les ramener sous le bureau.

Séverus était tellement horrifié qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. C'était… c'était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que c'était, ce qu'il ressentait…

C'est… lui qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Qui d'autre ? répondit-elle d'une voix blasée.

Séverus essayait de se recomposer un visage impassible mais c'était peine perdue.

Je fais quand même de la magie, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant. Une autre sorte de magie mais pas moins puissante. C'est plutôt le contraire même…

Séverus se secoua en se rendant compte qu'elle cherchait à le rassurer et à le calmer. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça, elle inversait les rôles ! Il comprit soudain ce qu'il pouvait faire. Cela semblait tellement évident maintenant. C'était pour ça qu'il était là, qu'elle était devant lui.

Vous voulez bien me montrer vos mains ? demanda-t-il le plus gentiment qu'il put.

Pourquoi ? C'est incurable je le sais…

Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier de ses paroles.

Elle haussa les épaules. Manifestement, elle était le genre de personne qui gardait tout en elle, qui n'étalait ni ses soucis ni sa douleur, qui ne demandait jamais d'aide… Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il comprenait. Et il allait l'aider.

Tes mains, s'il te plaît.

Séverus ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tutoyée que quand elle tendit les mains vers lui. Décidément…

Il effleura les meurtrissures, les veines gonflées d'un sang noir et empoisonné, la peau bleue sombre… se concentrant sur les mains pour ne pas voir les grimaces de douleur sur le visage de la fille.

Je suis désolé, ça risque de faire mal, dit-il en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur les mains pour faire un prélèvement.

Il se sentit stupide. Elle devait déjà souffrir le martyr, comment pourrait-elle sentir une petite piqûre ?

C'est incurable, répéta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air confus.

Je sais… Mais je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur.

Le regard qu'elle avait levé sur lui le conforta dans son idée. Il allait trouver. Il le fallait. Sinon, tout cela n'aurait aucun sens !

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous donnez tant de mal pour moi…

Non. Mais je le veux. J'en ai besoin.

Elle avait penché la tête, ses yeux bleus posés vers lui dans une attitude si semblable à son père que Séverus en fut perturbé. Mais jamais lui ne l'aurait regardé de cette manière, en souriant doucement, en se mordant les lèvres.

Je ne m'entendais pas avec tes parents, dit-il alors qu'il mettait les prélèvements dans une fiole.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela. Il avait juste eu envie qu'elle sache la vérité. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. C'était normal après tout.

La fille avait juste haussé les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Tes amis t'attendent. Tu devrais les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne soient persuadés que je t'ai tué.

Elle se leva, lui adressant un sourire qui le perturba un peu plus et le conforta encore davantage dans son idée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle, il ajouta, mû par une impulsion soudaine :

Reviens quand tu veux. Si tu as besoin de parler ou…

Séverus garda les yeux fixés sur la porte pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait demandé à ce que quelque chose change et il avait été exaucé. Au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer ! Maintenant, il avait une raison de vivre qui n'était aucunement lié à de la destruction, à la trahison ou d'autres vilenies. Non, il devait aider une personne, l'aider, la soigner, la soutenir et la protéger.

Et peu importe que son ange soit une Black, la fille d'un de ses anciens ennemis, ou qu'elle porte la marque des Ténèbres sur l'épaule. On venait de lui confier un ange et il saurait s'en montrer digne…

FIN 


End file.
